REUNION
by GleekAuthor
Summary: Years after their graduation, the New Directions were walking these same hallways they once walked. It was their 10 year reunion. Most of them were already 28, some 27 years old. But all with great stories to tell, and questions to ask.


Glee Reunion

Years after their graduation, the New Directions were walking these same hallways they once walked. It was their 10 year reunion. Most of them were already 28, some 27 years old. But all with great stories to tell, and questions to ask.

Finn was the first one to arrive, as he was walking in to the school he was stopped by a recognizing voice that screamed "Wait up Finn". Finn looked back, and leaving a taxi, there he was! Sam. Finn waited until Sam walked over to him, and they greeted.

"Hey man" Finn said, as he reached his arm out to Sam, for a high five.

"Dude! I haven't heard from you in ages! Where did you go? What are you doing? What happen to you?" Sam asked while entering through the main doors of the school

"I know right? Haven't heard much from you either! Last time I saw you, you were leaving to Michigan" Finn said exited.

"Yeah, I'm still there actually. Ha-ha." Sam said laughing awkwardly.

"And I haven't done anything actually compared to you I guess." Finn said, looking down at the ground. "I've been working with Burt! You know, really good opportunity! Very good there" Finn said trying to convince Sam that the idea of working there, was not so bad.

"Oh… cool!" Sam said, understanding what Finn was trying to do.

"And what about you? What have you been up to?" Finn asked, hoping to get a reasonable answer back.

"I've been working as an exotic dancer!..."

"You mean a striper?" Finn interrupted rudely.

"Yeah… I guess that's another term for it" Sam said, and again, laughing awkwardly.

"I mean… its cool bro. I just thought I had convinced you that your future would be in music"

"It was going to be! But who cares! I get hundreds of bucks a night and get to bang on hot chicks" Sam said.

"That's a future ha-ha" Finn commented smiling. "But I thought you were dating"

"No. Who told you that?" Sam asked;

"Nobody, I just thought"

"Nah. I broke up about seven months ago, and I just don't have the corouge to start something concrete again, so I just do it for pleasure."

"You broke up? I'm sorry." Finn said. "Was she nice?"

"It was a he" Sam said, praying for Finn not to be over reacting.

"YOU'RE GAY?!... I mean… not that its bad…"

"I'm actually bisexual. Came out two years after the graduation."

"it's cool dude."

After a long tour around the school, they finally arrive at the auditorium. When they get there to their surprise, they see Blaine!

"Hey! I thought we were the first ones here!" Finn proclaimed.

"Ha-ha I guess not" Blaine joked

"Hey man! How are you doing?" Sam asked, giving Blaine a hug

"Doing good, doing good! And you?" Blaine replied

"Great!" Both Finn and Sam Answered.

"Cool! God I feel like he haven't seen each other in like a century! I miss those times so much. Being here in the auditorium, getting slushied, sharing jokes, singing as a group, fighting for solos. Some of those things used to be horrible at the time. But I miss them." Blaine said starting to get emotional.

"Yeah, me too." Said Sam

"Oh. And Kurt? Anyone hear about him?"

"I AM HERE!"

Everybody looked back to the door and Kurt came running in and into the arms of Blaine, who stood up from his seat.

"Kurt! I missed you like hell!" Blaine shouted while hugging Kurt.

"Me too! I've missed you so much" Kurt said.

Kurt then let go of Blaine, with hesitation and two wet eyes, and high fived Sam and Finn, standing right behind them talking.

"Hey guys! How are you two? This is insane! Missed you so much!" Kurt said, while greeting the boys.

"Missed you too" Sam said, and hugged Kurt.

"Same here little brother! Missed you like crazy! Dad has been missing you since the minute you were gone" Finn informed, while also hugging Kurt.

"Dad? Oh my god! You called him dad!" Kurt shouted in happiness.

"BURT! I meant to say Burt!" Finn corrected while shaking his head, not believing the words that had just come out of his own mouth.

"Wow! So much has changed since I was gone" Kurt said giving a spin, observing the auditorium.

"You came here alone?" Sam asked Kurt.

"Yes, but I saw Mercedes arriving next to me, which is weird, cause she should have already arrived here, it doesn't take that much time, from the car to the auditorium." Kurt said wondering.

"Maybe it wasn't her" Blaine interjected. "You could have mistaken"

"Oh no one mistakes her yellow porches. Believe Me!" Kurt explained.

"No need for worries!" A voice said from the door. "Ms. Mercedes has arrived!"

Kurt looked quick to the door, as his smile began to enlarge. He jumped in one second and went straight to hugging Mercedes!

"There is our Celebrity" Blaine joked.

"No, no. Ms. Beyoncé ha-ha" Mercedes said smiling.

"Missed you like crazy girl! Where have you been? So much we need to talk!" Kurt screamed.

"We sure do! So much has been going on with our lives!" Mercedes exclaimed.

After about thirty minutes, everyone was there. Quinn, Mike, Tina, Artie, Brittany and Santana. Everyone except for Puck.

"I wonder were puck is…" Tina said, wondering.

"I for one would not be surprised if he is in jail!" Kurt said sarcastically.

"Hey guys, no need for worrying, he should be here at any minutes, or who knows? He might not even come!"

Everyone was spread in little groups around the room. Kurt and Blaine set on chairs on the top of the little stairs, talking:

"So, Kurt, how has live been for you?" Blaine asked.

"Great! I am now the president of , I have a beautiful life in New York, and I am having the time of my life there" Kurt answered.

"Oh cool, but weren't you planning on NYADA?" Blaine questioned, with a confused face.

"Gave up on that. Took me some time, but I realized fashion is my thing… you know?" Kurt said while lifting his shoulders.

"But you're really talented Kurt! But whatever you choose is great, after all, it's your life, not mine…" Blaine said, realizing insisting was not the right thing to do

Kurt and Blaine sat in silence. Both were trying not to look at each other. There was something that both of them wanted to talk about. But none of them wanted to ask. Finally after seconds that felt like hours, Kurt broke the silence.

"Blaine. I need to ask you something. I just…" Kurt choked for a second trying not to get emotional. "I just…" chocking again. "I just need to ask you something" Kurt said, breathing lightly and with a nervous look on.

"Go ahead" Blain answered

"Blaine, it's been 10 years since we broke up. And I know we each went our own ways, but I need you. I need you to be beside me. I need your strength. We could give it another try." Kurt said, wondering what would be Blaine's Reaction.

"I know Kurt. And I miss us too. But I moved on. I'm…" Blaine stopped and closed his eyes for a few seconds, and proceeded. "I'm going to marry". Blaine's eyes opened to see Kurt beginning to tear up.

"Marry? With who?" Kurt asked, not really wanting to get an answer back

"Elli C." Blaine said.

Kurt began to tear up even more. For the last 10 years he has been single, and waiting on someone like Blaine. Or even better. Blaine himself.

"Well… I wish the best for you two" Kurt said, sobbing, and stood up, left the auditorium and went straight to the bathroom at the end of his corridor.

"Kurt wait!" Blaine hesitated, but it was too late.

On his way out of the auditorium Rachel, saw him, and followed him out into the bathroom. Before arriving there she noticed Kurt stop and watch a kid open the locker, which once was his own.

"I just miss these times. I wish I could have them back" Kurt said, and looked up from the sink, to the mirror. "Look at me. I am a total mess".

"No you are not. I'm here for you! And for what I can see, we are the only ones who actually maintained in contact after the graduation."

"Yes! And I am more the pleased with that! Even though I never got to see you again, since you got on tour with the Wicked. But I miss the smiles. The love. Blaine. I miss Blaine."

"Listen Blaine was the love of your life! What you have to understand is that out there, in the world, there is someone exactly like Blaine looking for you" Rachel explained. "You are perfect! Who wouldn't want a guy like you?

"Hahaha Stop! Your making me blush" Kurt responded opening a soft smile.

"Glad! Oh, and for the record! I invited you to come see me perform one night, I even mailed you the tickets, you dint come because you dint want to"

"I had a meeting silly! The meeting which makes me now, President of !" Kurt said while raising both his eye brows and his shoulders at the same time.

"But hey lets go back to the auditorium now! We got to talk more!" Rachel shouted, pulling Kurt by the hand, out of the girl's bathroom and into the auditorium.

Quinn and Mike we talking, both leaned against the wall on the left side of the room.

"Where have you been? My god! Missed you sooo much!" Quinn said with a huge smile on her face

"I've been good! And you? Where have you been? Feel like I haven't seen you in 50 years."

"I am doing well thank you! I have been living in London now, as a business woman. Where do you live?"

"Chicago! Cool business women? Awesome. I'm a dancer now, do back up dancing for artists such as Madonna."

"You're kidding right? Oh my god! That's so amazing!"

"It is actually! Haha can't believe I accomplished that. I am very lucky haha"

"You are Mike. You definitely are."

"And now with a new born baby!"

"Oh my god! Congratulations!" Quinn said, and immediately gave Mike a hug. "Who's the mother? Tina"

Mike thanked her, and then looked awkwardly at Tina. "No. Ashley. Ashley is the mom"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Quinn said grabbing Mike's hand. "Wish you all the best"

Tina had noticed Mike staring at her. She knew what was going on. But she just could not admit to herself that the love of her life was now starting a family, and she was still stuck on a love that would never happen again. Hers and Mike.

"You okay?" Said Rachel. "For a girl who Is not working for Chanel, you shouldn't be sad"

"I'm not." Tina looked down. "It's just that, I can't keep thinking of him. It's been 10 years. I just don't know how to move on, I guess."

"Trust me Tina. I know exactly how you feel. But you have to do what its best for you. Stop thinking about the others for a change. He's having a baby." Rachel stopped. "I know it's hard. But it's time to move on to something better. Finding this something better, is your job."

"I guess you are right." Tina let go a tear, and hugged Rachel. "Thank You"

"No problem. I always owned you one." Rachel hugged her tighter. "After all, its thanks to you that my dreams came true. Touring, Red Carpet, Tony, everything is thanks to you." Rachel let go of the hug.

"Well I am glad to help. But you have to ask your paparazzi out there to stop taking pictures!" Tina laughed.

"I will." Rachel Said Smiling.

A loud laugh was heard in the room. It came from the right side, where Artie and Mercedes were chatting.

"Oh god! And that's something I will never forget also haha. You just flew into the wall!" Mercedes started to laugh hysterically again.

"I know right?" Artie laughed a little. "I talked about that on the back stage interview of the new film I am directing! Made me miss you so much"

"New film? Call me when you win an Oscar! I sure want to be there"

"And you call me, when they announce Mercedes Jones, as the Grammy winner, for best album. I mean seriously _"Hell to the No"_ is perfect! There is no song that a human could possibly dislike on that track list"

"Thanks Artie!" Mercedes putted her hands on his shoulder.

"No worries" he smiled at her.

A voice broke from the door "Hey everyone, we got an announcement to make!". Everyone looked to the door. It was Santana and Brittany. Santana looked to Brittany and opened a smile. "Are you ready" she whispered. "Yeah" Brittany whispered back. "OK".

"We are officially and legally! Getting married!" Santana screamed, and held hers and Brittany's hands up, as if they had won a fight. They had. Long term relationships were difficult for a lot of couples. But after Brittany's graduation, Santana and her moved to NY. Santana went on to being a recording artist. And Brittany got a scholarship at the _New York Dance Academy_. In New York they both promised to propose in the same auditorium they had the times of their lives.

Back at the auditorium, everybody cheered! It was a party! Everyone went to hug them, and ended up causing a big group hugged.

Brittany and Santana kissed, and went on to invite everybody for a dinner of celebrations at Breadstix.

"And… to celebrate! We invite all of you to join us in the place we held hands for the first time. Breadstix! Don't worry guys, we're paying."

And so they did. Everyone left the school, and met up at Breadstix. Santana was the first one in. She went to see if the big table she had asked for was ready, while Brittany waited for the others to arrive in the front.

Arriving on the table, she saw Puck waiting.

"So I understand you're getting married?" Puck smiled

"Indeed" Santana said raising her eye brow, and widening her smile.

"Well then I must congratulate you!" Puck lifted his beer cup, which he had ordered, and offered a toast to her.

"Wanky" Santana said, then cracked out laughing, and went to hug him.

"Puck!" Everyone screamed, as they came around to greet him.

"Sorry I am late, had a problem with one of my workers, he retired, right when I needed someone to clean a pool for a woman in east LA. So I had to go looking for someone I could hire to do that" Puck explained.

"You're the boss of the pool cleaning business?" Finn asked

"Yeah! The Noah Puckerman Pool Cleaning Company"

"Cool" Brittany commented.

So after dinner was halfway through, and celebrations were at full speed. Finn stood up from his seat, and raised his glass.

"So, to Brittany and Santana, I propose a toast." Everyone agreed with him, and stood up with their own glasses. Kurt stood up and proposed another toast.

"I would also like to propose a toast, for Blaine" Kurt stopped, as his eyes locked on Blaine, who was still sitting. "I was a jerk back then, and through all these years. I'm sorry. And I am so happy that you and Elli are getting married. Congratulations!" Kurt smiled, and everyone smashed their glasses together making some drops of beer drop. "To Santana and Brittany and to Blaine and Elli!" All said.

"Alright!" Finn shouted, getting the table exited.

"Wait?" Blaine stopped everyone. "Does this mean, I also have to pay?" Blaine joked.

"No silly, it's all on us" Santana said smiling then looked at Britt from the corner of her eye, and smiled.

After all have taken their seats, everyone continued to talk, and eat. When diner was over it was almost midnight and everyone was falling asleep. Everyone left the restaurant, and hugged outside. A group hug. One they will always remember, because only god knows, when they will get to see each other again.

**THE END**


End file.
